plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 24 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 24. Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice Endangered plants: Three |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = One (Two in-game) |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Save Our Seeds |EM = Three |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 23 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Ultimate Challenge}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to protect the endangered plants from Level 1 zombies. Difficulty Consisting of a close set up of endangered Wall-nuts, the player must pay close attention to the position of the Wall-nuts. In addition, there are Chicken Wrangler Zombies, which can release many Zombie Chickens to eat the Wall-nuts in quick succession. In addition, the player must deal with the Zombie Bull, which the player has not seen in many levels. Luckily, the player now has use of Tall-nut, which can easily counter this. Bringing some projectile plants are recommended, or for a close up strategy, close ranged plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 3 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = 3 3 |zombie9 = |note9 = First flag. |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note11 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies :See Wild West - Day 24#Strategies Gallery NewWW24M.png|Level menu NewWW24G1.png NewWW24G2.png|Final wave NewWW24R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Toadstool, Dandelion, Rose Swordsman - Wild West Day 24 (Ep.84)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice Endangered plants: Three |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = One (Two in-game) |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |EM = Three |before = Wild West - Day 23 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Ultimate Challenge}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to protect the endangered plants from the cowboy zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *There are three Wall-nuts to protect, and all of them are very close to the zombies, which makes levelled-up Chicken Wrangler Zombies a big threat as its Zombie Chickens released in multiple lanes can eat them up quickly. Luckily, the player is given with Level 2 Wall-nut at the start of the game, which should give Level 1 Lightning Reeds some advantages. The player can easily deal with the Zombie Bulls as well as other zombies with either a powerful long-ranged set up or a close one. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 3 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = 3 3 |zombie9 = |note9 = First flag. |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note11 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies Using the same strategy as Normal Mode would work, but you will need to upgrade your plants first, or replace them with other levelled-up powerful plants. Remember that you have to deal with three threats, first is the zombie hordes, especially the tough Zombie Bull along with its Zombie Bull Rider which can wreck your defenses down. You can delay them and use the endangered Wall-nuts on minecarts to stop them, giving time for your powerful attack plants. You can also use instant-kills to wipe them off all at once too. Second is to protect the endangered plants. If you feel needed, then you should use defensive plants to defend the endangered Wall-nuts, or you could just use instant-use plants to delay the zombies. Last one is the Chicken Wrangler Zombies. Use Level 1 Lightning Reeds should work, although it's not pretty effective. It is best to use Spikeweeds or Magic Mushroom's Plant Food ability to block the Zombie Chickens. Gallery NewWW24HG1.png NewWW24HG2.png|Final wave NewWW24HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Toadstool, Dandelion, Rose Swordsman - Wild West Day 24 (Ep.84)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 24 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with one flag Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters